His Addiction
by Annie0801
Summary: Tris is like a drug to which Eric is addicted. Despite his best efforts to stay away from her, the high he feels from her is too good to walk away from. Will Eric ever admit that he can't live without her or will Tris finally get tired of waiting and finally walk away? AU, OCC. Rated M for lemons. I don't own Divergent, all rights to Veronica Roth. My first fanfic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to my fellow Eris shippers dardarbinx01 and jesslarhea for all your guidance and encouragement to finally write a story. I love reading your stories so I wanted to write one for you guys. I hope you like it.**

Eric's boots thundered against the concrete floor as he trudged his way to her apartment. He tried his best to fight the need to go to her. He had just spent hours in the training room wreaking havoc on the equipment. Despite his exhaustion from it, it did not suppress his craving for her. Eric knew he would not get any rest that night until he had her. Finally admitting defeat, he grudgingly gave in and now found himself outside of her door pounding away, waiting for her to open it.

Unstartled, Tris looked up from the book she was reading towards the obnoxious noise coming from her door. A smirk appeared on her face; she knew who was on the other side. Despite his daily denials of never returning to her bed, she knew Eric could not keep that promise to himself. Tris had become a drug that he was addicted to and no matter how much he tried to abstain, his dependence on her always won in the end.

After their first few weeks together, it became obvious to Tris that it was developing into more than just casual sex. She also knew that Eric was equally aware that their affair was turning into something more tangible and they both knew that it scared the shit out of him. Over the years, Eric had convinced himself that he did not need monogamy to live a fulfilled life. He had been happy, or so he thought, with the endless supply of one night stands he procured to satisfy his physical needs. Eric had always found them easily enough given his leadership position. Women threw themselves at him in hopes of capturing his affections and then indulge in the reverence that his position afforded. However, to their disappointment, none had ever satisfied him enough to warrant a return visit. No one until Tris that is. Despite Eric's constant denials of needing Tris as much as he needed oxygen to live, and rants of satisfying his needs elsewhere, he never once sought anyone else out after their first night together. Unbeknownst to Eric, Tris had become someone he could not live without, not only physically but emotionally as well. Tris had come to understand Eric's complex nature and embraced it. She learned to recognize when the cruel leader needed his space as well as when he needed to be comforted. Tris and Eric had come to find solace in one other over the last few months. They had spent countless evenings, fully clothed, with their limbs tangled together reveling in a comfortable silence. Eric never voiced his gratitude to Tris for putting up with his endless unpredictable mood swings. She felt it though through his gentle embraces, tender caresses and soft kisses. Tris knew that Eric had fallen in love with her, just like she had with him, even though he refused to admit it to himself.

Tris had teased Eric, without mercy, the entire day. The way she bent over to pick up something she purposely dropped on the floor. The way she shifted her stance and arched her back during their conversations regarding work matters. The way she swayed her hips when she walked away from him. She was confident that he would make an appearance at her apartment that night. Her conviction was reinforced by the commotion coming from her door at that moment.

Tris pulled off her hoodie, leaving her in nothing but a black jogging bra and matching booty shorts. She lazily made her way to the door, slowly opened it and saw Eric standing in the opening. The exhaustion on his face evaporated when he saw what she was wearing and was replaced with unbridled desire. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her apartment. She closed door and locked it behind her, guaranteeing no unexpected intrusions from nosey friends. Noticing his sweat drenched hair and bruised knuckles, she quickly deduced that he had just come from the training room. Tris took Eric by the hand and guided him into the bathroom to remove his clothing.

She grabbed his hands and raised them above his head. She grazed the soft cotton fabric over his arms and abdomen with her fingertips while dragging her nails behind leaving his flesh peppered with goosebumps. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it off, letting it fall behind him to the floor. He lowered his arms and placed his hands on her waist. Tris released a hiss as he dug his fingers into her hips. She was certain she would have bruises there by morning. She slipped her hands down into the back of his jogging pants and grabbed his ass as she leaned toward him and tasted his the salty skin on his pulse point. She slid her right hand underneath the fabric until it came into contact with his manhood. She gently grasped it with her fingers while her thumb circled the head. Eric threw his head back and moaned from the sensation. She took her other hand and pulled his pants down until his erection sprung free. Tris lowered herself to her knees and pulled off Eric's combat boots then freed his legs from his pants. He stood there naked before her. Without breaking eye contact with Eric, Tris took a step back from him, unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor before she slid her shorts down her long, lean legs.

Tris gently pulled Eric into the shower. The cascading water enveloped their bodies. Eric pressed his lips to Tris' in a soft kiss. She grazed her tongue over his lips asking for entrance which he gladly gave. This kiss, like other ones they had come to share over the last few months, was not a battle for dominance between their tongues, but was a sensual and passionate exploration of one another that sent quivers throughout her body.

After they broke apart in desperate need for oxygen, Tris lathered her pouf and began swirling it over Eric's chiseled body while he shampooed his hair. When she was finished, she met his steel-grey eyes for only a moment before she turned her attention to his hardened member. Tris licked her lips and grabbed it firmly. She fell to her knees, brought it to her and swirled her tongue around the head before devouring it. Eric closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of being sheathed in the warmth of her mouth. He grasped the back of her head but refrained from forcing himself into her as she continued with her ministrations on him. Eric opened his eyes and looked down at her. He smiled when he saw Tris' stormy-blue eyes staring up at him. He felt a familiar tingle in his gut at the sight of her taking him in and out of her mouth and he knew his release was close. When she began gently caressing his sac in her hand, he couldn't suppress the urge any longer.

Eric's body became rigid as his orgasm washed over him. Tris took everything he had and greedily swallowed it. When he was finished, Eric helped her stand up then wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her face with the hand of his other arm. He placed soft kisses all around her face. A smile replaced Eric's usually detached expression on his face.

Eric picked up the pouf and began to wash Tris' body. He began at her shoulders and slowly worked his way down her back. He squished the pouf between his hands and soaped up his free hand which he placed on her perfectly rounded ass and massaged it. A small moan escaped Tris' throat at the feel of his calloused hand on her bottom. Once Eric was satisfied that all the soap was washed away from that particular part of her anatomy, he pulled his hand back. Tris released a squeal of pleasure when Eric brought his hand forward to her ass again with enough force to leave a delightful stinging sensation.

Tris turned around to face Eric. He continued with his cleansing down the front of her body. He drew circles around her breasts with the pouf which caused her pink buds to harden. After the water swept away the last remnants of lather, Eric leaned down and captured her right nipple in his mouth while his hand pinched and pulled on her left. Tris' head fell back and she released a throaty moan as Eric continued giving her breasts his undivided attention. Tris felt the wetness that pooled between her legs and began rubbing them together to get some friction. When Eric noticed Tris rubbing her thighs together he moved his mouth to her left breast to give it the attention it so rightly deserved and then lowered his right hand and ran a finger between her lower lips. Tris gasped at the unexpected intrusion but parted her legs to give Eric the access he was asking for.

Tris shuddered when Eric placed soft, open mouthed kisses down her abdomen until he reached her mound and ran his tongue between her lower lips. He suckled her sensitive nub as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. It didn't take long until he felt that familiar tremble and Tris' walls clamped down around his fingers.

"Eric!" Tris cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Before she came down from her high, Eric slid down to the floor and pulled Tris down with him until she straddled him. He gripped his rock hard dick and guided Tris' hips down on top of it. He dug his fingers into her flesh as he slid her up and down himself at a relentless pace.

"You're always so tight and wet for me," Eric groaned. "I swear you were made just for me, Tris."

"That's right, Baby…I…was made…just…for you." Tris answered sucking in oxygen between her words.

The friction from Eric's ruthless strides caused Tris' orgasm to reignite and she screamed out in sheer ecstasy at the renewed sensation Eric was giving her. Eric felt like he was drowning inside of her from the unprecedented amount of fluid that was being expelled from her prolonged orgasm. He began to spasm inside of her from the force of her walls crushing down on him. It was the most painful experience he had ever had but at the same time the most pleasurable.

"Tris!" he cried out before he gritted his teeth and released his seed deep inside of her. Eric continued to gently rock them until he felt Tris' walls finally release its death grip on his now very sensitive member. Tris slowly lifted her head from Eric's shoulder. He cupped her face in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and continued with small pecks down her neck to her pulse point where he suckled for a few moments. Eric felt himself slip out of Tris, much to his disappointment. There was no better feeling to him than being physically connected to her in such a manner. Tris stood up and offered her hands to Eric which he gladly accepted and pulled himself up from the shower floor.

Noticing the water was cooling down, they quickly washed themselves up and stepped out of the shower before it turned frigid. Eric grabbed one of Tris' thick, soft white towels and wrapped it around her. He grabbed a second towel and began to dry her hair. While Tris brushed her golden locks, Eric grabbed another towel, dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. When Tris was finished, Eric picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He lowered her to her feet and pulled back the plush covers. He removed her towel, scooped her up again and gently laid her in the bed before he removed his own towel and crawled under the covers with her. Eric pulled Tris to him and wrapped his arms around her. Tris laid her head on his chest and drew soothing circles on his shoulders.

Eric laid there with Tris in his arms and he mentally cursed himself for coming to her, proving her right, as usual and giving into her once again. He prided himself on being a strong and disciplined man but that all went out the proverbial window when it came to Tris.

It wasn't long before Tris drifted off to sleep. While holding the woman of his dreams in his arms, Eric whispered "I love you," to Tris and placed a soft kiss to her head as he ran his fingers through her soft locks of hair. As he drifted off to sleep he heard "I love you too," as Tris snuggled into him. Eric froze at the realization that Tris had heard his admission. After a few moments, Eric relaxed as a smile formed on his face at the feeling of fulfillment that washed over him for the first time in his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite & followed my story. I am completely overwhelmed at your love of my story and support to continue writing. I had planned on this story being one shot but it turned out to fit well with this story. There is more dialogue in this one and not as much descriptiveness so I hope you can still enjoy it. Sorry to say no lemons in this one but I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Would love your reviews. As always, I do not own Divergent and all rights go to Victoria Roth.**

 _2 years later._

Tris slammed the door shut behind her effectively cutting off Eric's repeated shouts of her name in an attempt to get her attention as he chased after her down the corridor. Unfortunately for her though, Eric remembered the code to the door and took the liberty of letting himself in when his thunderous knocks went unanswered. Mentally cursing herself for not encouraging Christina to change the code, Tris walked into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the refrigerator and continued to disregard Eric.

"You can't ignore me forever, Tris."

Refusing to surrender her stubbornness, Tris kept her back to Eric while she chugged down part of her beverage. Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before he walked into the kitchen. He placed an arm on each side of Tris, cornered her against the countertop, and forced her to face him. She still refused to look him in the eye however. Eric smirked at her continued obstinacy. It was one of the things he admired about her; that is until it worked against him like it was at that moment. Eric tried his best to get her to make eye contact but eventually gave up when she continued to turn her face away from him. He finally took a deep breath to keep his frustration in check before speaking.

"Can we go home and discuss this?" he asked her.

"I am home." Tris replied.

Eric raised an eyebrow, questioning her statement. "You don't live here anymore."

"Legally, I do. I never relinquished my rights to this apartment."

Eric scoffed at her. "That's a fucking technicality! We've been living together for over a year now. So I will repeat my question. Can we go home and discuss this?"

"What's there to discuss? You made your opinion on the matter quite clear. You think I am weak and can't defend myself!" Tris hissed at Eric.

Eric looked incredulously at Tris. Her statement rendered him speechless, which was something extremely difficult to do. It took him a few moments to formulate a response to her when he realized that she seriously believed that is what he thought of her.

"Is that what you really believe?"

Tris' instant eye contact with him gave confirmation to his question. Eric rolled his eyes at her.

"You know that is not true. You are the strongest and bravest woman I know. If you weren't, I would have never fallen in love with you. You know I can't stand weak, whiny women."

Tris' eyes widened at his statement. "You think I'm whiny too?" she sneered.

Eric immediately realized that the whole conversation was taking a turn for the worse. She was misconstruing everything he was saying. He began to panic deep within but kept his stoic expression. Eric began to quickly contemplate how he could keep things from spiraling downward even more. It was obvious that Tris was not being rational at the moment. She was too caught up in her hurt and anger. He knew that it was going to take action rather than words to convince her that she was the farthest thing from weak and whiny. There was only one way he could do it.

Eric began to reflect back on their relationship while he thought about his plan. It had taken them almost two years to get to this moment in time. It was almost a year before he had the courage to admit his love for her and then another year of him struggling with the intricacies of being in a committed relationship. Eric often wondered why Tris put with him. He fought his multiple inner demons those first several months after they made their relationship official, trying to let her inside the walls he had spent years building up. It took Eric a very long time to understand the importance of sharing every aspect of his life in a relationship. Every time they had a disagreement, because of his own stubbornness, he expected her to give up and walk away. Suddenly one day Eric had an epiphany. He realized that it was because of Tris' strong, loving and selfless qualities that allowed her to put up with all of his narcissistic bullshit and it made him love her more, if that was even possible.

The clock behind Tris caught Eric's attention and it reminded him of their dinner plans with Christina and Four. Eric reluctantly conceded that they weren't going to be able to resolve this misunderstanding before dinner. The only thing he could do was accept the stalemate and apologize later.

"Tris," Eric said, "we need to get ready for dinner with Four and Chris…"

Before Eric could finish saying her name, Christina burst through the door with Four following right behind her carrying a multitude of shopping bags. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Eric mumbled to Tris.

Tris rolled her eyes at Eric.

"Oh good, you're here. This will give us more time to get ready." Christina said.

"Ready for what?" Tris asked.

"For dinner, silly. Did you forget?"

"Actually, we were just heading home to get ready. Isn't that right, Tris?" Eric replied with a raised eyebrow in an attempt to defuse the situation between them and get Tris to come home with him.

"I'm sorry, Christina, but I don't think I'm up for dinner tonight." Tris growled while giving Eric her evil eye in response to his effort to get her to go home. "Can we do it another time?"

"Fuck." Eric cursed under his breath when he realized Tris was not going to cooperate. His plan to resolve their misunderstanding was evaporating before his eyes.

Christina picked up on the tension between Tris and Eric but disregarded it. "Too bad because I'm not letting you wiggle out of this one. I just spent the last few hours finding the perfect outfits for us to wear tonight. So get over whatever disagreement you two are having and let's get ready. I'm so excited to the see the look on the boys' faces when they see us in our new outfits!" Christina squealed as she hopped up and down.

Tris moaned when she realized that Christina was not going to give in and she reluctantly agreed. Christina instructed the guys to shower and dress at Eric's apartment and that she and Tris would meet them in the Pit at exactly 7:00 o'clock. Eric rolled his eyes at Christina's commands and nudged Four who followed him out the door.

Tris did have to admit that the dress Christina picked out made her feel beautiful. It was modest in its design but the deep, bold scarlet hue demanded attention against her creamy skin. The hem of the dress settled a few inches above Tris' knees and gave a peak of her shapely thighs but still left something to the imagination. The strapless bodice had a sleeveless, matching scarlet lace overlay. It was accentuated with a black belt and matching black stilettos. Christina had fashioned Tris' hair into a tousled side braid with bangs and applied a velvety foundation and shimmering powder to her face that gave her a soft radiance. Thick lashes and black eye liner highlighted her eyes.

On their way to meet Four and Eric for dinner, Christina remembered she had forgot her tablet earlier that day on the rooftop of the tallest building in Dauntless. Tris complained as Christina drug her up several flights of stairs to retrieve it because of the stilettos that Christina insisted she wear. When they reached their destination, Christina burst through the heavy steel door. Tris followed her friend and came to an abrupt stand still as she gasped at the site before her; a wooden pergola strung with dozens of miniature, Chinese lanterns that emitted a soft glow in the darkness upon two chairs and a café style table holding a carafe chilling a bottle of champagne. Underneath the pergola stood Eric, dressed in a modern fit black suit with a scarlet dress shirt that matched Tris' dress.

Christina discreetly departed leaving the disgruntled couple alone. Tris was so stunned at the scene that her indignation at the man before her vanished. Eric pulled out a chair and extended one of his arms as an invitation to sit. A shy smile formed on Tris' as she felt a warmth spread through her entire being at the site of the man she loved unconditionally. She swiftly walked towards him. The smile of Eric's face grew as Tris approached. He had never been so nervous in his entire life like he was at that moment. He had been confident while he planned this evening with the assistance of Christina and Four. However, the magnitude of their quarrel after the events that occurred earlier in the day, left him uncertain as to how their evening would end.

"Eric, this is absolutely stunning. Did you do all of this yourself?" Tris asked in amazement.

Eric gave a small chuckle before he answered her. "The idea was mine, but I enlisted Christina and Four's help a few weeks ago in getting everything set up tonight." He said as he sat down in the other chair.

The mention of Christina prompted Tris to scan around for her friend that she had forgotten about. "Where are Christina and Four? I thought we were joining them for dinner tonight?"

"Actually, that was part of the rouse to bring you here. I planned this for us." Eric admitted almost shyly. "Please don't be angry with me. It wasn't my intention to trick you, I just wanted it to be a surprise."

Tris could see the worry in his eyes. She extended her arm and placed her hand on top of Eric's that was laying on the table. When she gave him a loving smile, she could feel him relax under her touch. He grasped her hand in his and brought it to his mouth where he let his lips linger after he placed a kiss upon it. Eric looked at Tris with the utmost admiration and love. He kept a firm grip on her hand as he stood up and walked over to her. He extended his hand in a gesture for her other one. Once Tris placed it in his, Eric lowered himself to his knees so he was looking up at her. Eric took a deep breath and began to speak with the tenderness in his voice.

"Tris, I am so sorry that I interfered with the fight between you and that psycho bitch. It was _never_ my intention to make you feel that you are weak and can't stand up for yourself. When I saw her punch you, I just lost it. The thought of _anyone,_ other than _me_ , laying their hands on you, makes me insane and all I want to do is _kill_ them for touching you."

"Eric," Tris began but she was cut when Eric pressed his finger upon her lips as a silent instruction to not speak yet.

"Please Tris, let me finish what I have to say before you answer." He quirked his eyebrows at her asking for her cooperation and she nodded in agreement.

"I want to say thank you for standing up for me. You are the only woman that has done that for me and I don't think I have properly expressed my gratitude to you. I know I am not an easy man to be with. I can't ever express enough words of gratitude to you for defending my honor, even when I don't deserve it. So I want to say it again, _thank you Tris_."

Tears threatened to spill from Tris' eyes at the sincerity of Eric's praise. She nodded her acceptance of his offering.

"Can you ever forgive me for my stupidity earlier?"

Tris raised her eyebrow as a means of asking if she could respond. Eric nodded for her to speak. At his acknowledgment, she cupped his face with her hands, leaned down and placed a soft yet firm kiss on his lips. She sat back and continued to cradle his face while Eric placed his hands on her thighs.

"Yes Eric, I forgive you. I'm sorry I was such a bitch about the situation."

Eric began to protest but she returned the same silent gesture as he did to her earlier asking him not to speak yet. He nodded affirmatively in reply.

"I was a _bitch_ and please don't deny it. I was just so pissed at that initiate whore for coming onto you over and over again despite all of our warnings. And like you, I just lost it. I have the same thoughts, as you, about _anyone_ other than _me_ touching you. I wanted to make her understand once and for all that _you are off limits_. I was only mad at you because I jealous that you got to kick her ass instead of me."

Eric grinned and shook his head at Tris in astonishment of her unwavering devotion to him. He still can't figure out how a ruthless bastard like himself was so lucky to find a tenacious woman like Tris to love him. Eric knew he would never love another woman again.

"I love you so much, Tris." Eric softly spoke as moistness filled his eyes.

"I love you too, Eric. Thank you for this wonderful surprise. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Eric chuckled. "This isn't your surprise." Tris gave Eric a puzzled look at his response. Eric stood up and pulled a small gift box from his pocket. It was tied with black and red ribbons. He reached for Tris' hands and helped her stand up before he placed the box in her palms. "This is your surprise." Eric said smiling nervously at Tris.

Tris' eyes were wide with wonder at what could be in the box. Curiously she gently shook it but only a small shuffling sound could be heard from within. Eric nudged her to open it. Tris slowly untied the ribbons and let them flutter to the ground. She gently pulled the lid off and sat it on the table. Inside the box was a smaller, velvet covered box. She carefully removed it from its packaging. Tris ran her fingers over it relishing its silky feeling on her skin. She slowly pried it opened to reveal a platinum ring with a large princess cut black diamond surrounded with two black baguettes on both sides. Tris gasped at the site and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked up at Eric only to notice he was kneeling down in front of her on one knee. He removed the ring from the box and held it up to her.

"Tris, I know it took me a long time to finally admit my love to you. You patiently stood by and never gave up on me. I will be eternally grateful to you for showing me what love is and for loving me unconditionally. I want to return that unconditional love to you for the rest of my life. Beatrice Prior, will you give me the honor of being your husband for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

Tris was speechless. Eric's proposal was the last thing she had expected that evening given the tumultuous day they had. She fell to her knees and cupped his face in her hands. She lovingly gazed into his eyes and gave him her answer.

"Only if you will marry me tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of my followers for your patience. Here is the final chapter of** ** _His Addiction_** **. I hope it's everything you have been waiting for. Would love to hear your reviews and opinions.**

A knock echoed throughout the apartment and the woman who occupied it swung the door open in response.

"Sorry for visiting so late, Aunt Veronica."

Veronica eyed the couple standing before her as they beamed with happiness. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked with a genuine smile. Before her question could be answered, a sparkle caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes upon the item adorning the third finger of her niece's left hand. A gasp escaped her mouth and before another word could be spoken, Veronica squealed like a schoolgirl and enveloped the couple into her arms. "It's about time!" she shouted.

The couple winced at the pitch of Veronica's voice and wiggled in her tight grasp as they quietly chuckled at her overjoyed reaction and apparent approval. Veronica released the couple and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek as she held a hand to each of their faces before ushering them into her apartment from the hallway.

"What's all the noise?" a man's voice came from the balcony. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect." Veronica replied.

The man sauntered into the room from the balcony with a glass of wine in each hand. The couple quirked an eyebrow at each other at recognition of the man before them.

"Looks like we have company. Good evening Eric. Good evening Tris. It's rather late for a social call. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Max." Veronica replied for the somewhat stunned couple.

Tris knew that Max, Veronica and her mother were close growing up. She just hadn't realized that Veronica and Max remained close. She remembered Veronica telling her that they both had taken it hard when Natalie defected to Abnegation. Victoria had once told Tris that they were known in Dauntless as the "Three Musketeers" growing up.

Veronica hadn't spoken of dating anyone since her husband's death a few years ago. But her and Max's more than friendly familiarity with one another was very apparent upon seeing the two of them at that moment. Tris also recalled Eric mentioning Max had lost his wife several years ago. Given their history and loss of their significant others, their reconnection seemed reasonable to Tris and she felt a sudden sense of relief and happiness that her aunt was no longer alone.

Tris nudged Eric in an attempt for him to regain his composure from the shock of seeing Max and Veronica in such an intimate atmosphere. After Eric finally turned his attention to Tris and was able to refocus, she raised her left hand into Max' view. "We actually came by to share some exciting news with Aunt Veronica and ask for her help with a matter."

The huge grin that adorned Max's face gave the couple confirmation that they had his approval as well. Max repeated Veronica's words. "It's about time!"

Tris and Eric looked at one another at recognition of Max's words and quietly wondered to themselves if their relationship had been a topic of conversation between the couple on more than one occasion. However, before either of them could contemplate their thoughts any further, Max had enveloped them into another hug.

"Tris, you said you need my help with another matter?" Veronica asked.

Max finally released his bear hug on the newly engaged couple. They shared a shy smile with each other at Veronica's question. Tris' thoughts drifted back to the events that occurred only a couple of hours ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Tris gasped at the site and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked up at Eric only to notice he was kneeling down in front of her on one knee. He removed the ring from the box and held it up to her._

 _"_ _Tris, I know it took me a long time to finally admit my love to you. You patiently stood by and never gave up on me. I will be eternally grateful to you for showing me what love is and for loving me unconditionally. I want to return that unconditional love to you for the rest of my life. Beatrice Prior, will you give me the honor of being your husband until death parts us? Will you marry me?"_

 _Tris was speechless. Eric's proposal was the last thing she had expected that evening given the tumultuous day they had. She fell to her knees and cupped his face in her hands. She lovingly gazed into his eyes and gave him her answer._

 _"_ _Only if you will marry me tonight."_

 _Eric's eyes widened and he inhaled a sharp breath at Tris' answer to his marriage proposal. He was anticipating a simple yes or no reply to his question; actually he was praying for an affirmation but had tried to prepare himself for a denial as well, given the altercation that transpired between them earlier that day_. _Despite his best efforts though, the realization that Tris did not say yes and countered with a question of her own, sent a sense of panic throughout his entire being._ _In an attempt to ease a suddenly awkward moment, Eric chuckled and looked away before he spoke. "Well, I didn't anticipate that response."_

 _Sensing Eric was interpreting her response the wrong way, Tris tried to get Eric to look her in the eyes. "Eric, please look at me sweetheart."_

 _Keeping his eyes averted, he lowered his hand holding the ring in defeat._

 _"_ _Eric, look at me." Tris repeated again._

 _When he finally had the courage to look at her, a sudden weight fell upon her chest when she realized he thought she was declining his offer. In an attempt to convince him otherwise, she crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Eric's lack of response only encouraged Tris to try harder. Eric gasped when she brushed her tongue against his lips and Tris took advantage of the opportunity and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Unable to resist any longer, Eric finally responded to her. They only parted upon desperate need for oxygen. Biting her lip, she gazed into his almost blackened, lust filled eyes. "Eric, I'm not turning down your proposal. My answer is a resounding yes, over and over again. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want nothing more than to be your wife."_

 _A look of shock fell upon Eric's face at Tris' response and was quickly replaced with the biggest smile Tris has ever seen him express. "Really?" he asked hopefully._

 _"_ _Really.' Tris replied confidently with an equally big smile back at him._

 _"_ _I'm confused. What did you mean earlier…"_

 _Before Eric could finish his question Tris crashed her lips to his again to which Eric gladly reciprocated. "I want to marry you tonight." She replied breathlessly. Tris pressed her index finger to his lips before he could speak again. "I don't want to wait any longer than I have to before I can be your wife. I want to start our new life together as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?"_

 _"_ _Of course it is! I just thought you would want some time plan the 'perfect' wedding." Eric said smirking at Tris knowing full well how much she hates extravagance._

 _Tris rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck to which Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Eric, you know I hate being the center of attention. And you know Christina will turn our wedding into a three-ringed circus and invite half of Dauntless if given the chance. I want our wedding to be about us. I only want our closest friends there with us. That's why I want to get married tonight."_

 _Eric gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he replied. "Anything you want, Baby. Let's get married tonight!"_

 _A smirk suddenly adorned Tris' face. "So, when do you plan on putting that gorgeous ring on my finger?" she asked while wiggling her left hand at Eric._

 _Eric had been too caught up in his excitement at the thought of getting married tonight that he completely forgot he had yet to place the ring on her finger. Shaking his head in disbelief at his oversight, he quickly remedied the situation and slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand. Satisfied with himself, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it before pressing his lips to hers in another kiss._

 _Tris smirked at Eric after breaking apart from yet another passionate kiss that left Eric with a definite protrusion in his pants. Gently palming his erection, she whispered in his ear, "What would you say about sneaking in a little practice for the honeymoon before the ceremony?" Moaning at her touch, Eric could only nod in affirmation to her question. Rising up, he gently pulled Tris up with him then snaked one arm behind her back, the other under her knees then swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to their apartment._

 _End of Flashback_

Tris bit her lip in embarrassment from her previous thoughts and hesitated for a moment before answering her aunt's question. "We want to get married tonight and was wondering if you could help us arrange it."

"Tonight?" Veronica and Max asked in unison.

"Yes, tonight." Eric said as he looked at Tris with an unwavering look of love before he continued. "Tris and I don't want to wait. We want to start our new life as husband and wife as soon as possible." He then smirked. "And, I don't want to give her too much to think about it and give her a chance to change her mind."

"Never." Tris replied firmly after she cupped his face with her hands and placed a sweet kiss on his still swollen lips from their earlier activities.

Feeling the love emanating from the enthusiastic couple, Max and Veronica shrugged at one another as to say 'why not?'

"Well, it looks like we have a wedding to plan." Max replied. "What do you need us to do?"

Ecstatic that they agreed to help, Eric looked at Tris and said, "I think all we need is a marriage license and an officiant. Tris and I want to keep it small with just a few friends."

Veronica threw her arms up in exasperation. "Are you kidding?" Tris, Eric and Max just stared at her. "We need a venue, attire, flowers, attendants, a cake…"

Max raised his hands as to signal his surrender as he slowly approached the semi-hysterical woman so as not to startle her and be on the receiving end of one of her knock out punches. "Slow down, Roni. They said they want a small wedding."

"Aunt Veronica?" Tris said trying to deescalate the situation. "We appreciate your enthusiasm but we just want to keep it simple."

"But Tris, my Darling, I just can't let the happiest day of your life start in a dank, dark office suite. I love you like my own daughter. I want this to a memorable day for both of you. Please let me do this for you."

Sensing how much it would mean to Veronica by the tone of her voice, and wanting to stay in her good graces, Eric stepped forward, placed his hands on Tris' shoulders and smiled at her. "Okay, Veronica. We graciously accept your offer." Eric gave Tris a quick wink at her bewildered look at his agreement. "I have the perfect venue." Eric continued despite Tris' quirking eyebrow. "The rooftop. It's where I proposed to Tris earlier this evening. We can get married under the pergola. The lanterns are still illuminated."

"That's perfect." Tris answered grinning at Eric.

"What about attire?" Veronica asked.

Tris and Eric looked at each other. "What we have on is fine with us." They had redressed in their outfits from earlier, Tris in her black lace overlay dress and Eric in his suit and tie.

Veronica eyed Eric and was satisfied with his look. Tris, on the other hand, did not receive her aunt's approval. "Eric, you look very handsome. Tris, I have another idea for you. Trust me sweetheart?"

Tris gave her aunt a wary look but nodded in agreed.

"Now, we need flowers, a cake…" but before Veronica could finish her list, Max interrupted her.

"Roni, let it go." He said as he winked at her and kissed her forehead. "Trust me." He whispered in her ear before he turned his attention to the future husband and wife. "I would be honored if you would let me officiate the ceremony." Eric and Tris eagerly agreed to Max's request. "Good. I will issue the marriage license then Eric and I will get messages to your friends that you want to attend the ceremony. Roni will help Tris get dressed. It is now 9:30. We will meet you ladies on the rooftop and start the ceremony at 11:45. I will pronounce Eric and Tris as husband and wife at the stroke of midnight. Is that agreeable with everyone?"

Looking between each other, everyone shook their heads yes. "I will take care of other items on your list." Max whispered to Veronica before giving her a kiss good bye. Pleased, Veronica nodded her approval to Max.

Eric wrapped his arms around Tris' waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will meet you under the pergola at 11:45. Don't be late. I love you my future wife."

Tris leaned up and kissed Eric with a slow, sensual kiss. "I love you too my future husband. I will see you at 11:45."

Max patted Eric on the shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of the door. Taking Max's hint, he gave Tris one last kiss before releasing her from his arms. Once Max and Eric took their leave to take care of their end of the details, Veronica whisked Tris into her bedroom and began digging through her closet.

Eric paused in the hallway outside of Veronica's door as he pressed his fingers to his lips and realized that they were still swollen. The feeling caused Eric to reflect back on the feeling of Tris underneath him when they returned to their apartment earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _Eric carried Tris over the threshold of their apartment and claimed he was practicing for later. Once they reached their bedroom, he gently laid her on their bed and placed a slow sensual kiss on her luscious lips as he hovered over her._

 _"_ _You are so beautiful." He whispered to her. Tris smiled at him and pulled him to her by his tie into another kiss._

 _"_ _I need to feel you in me Eric." Tris said between breaths. Feeling him smile against her lips, she began to pull the knot from his tie. Once she freed it from his neck, she began to work the buttons through their holes until she was able open it and push it over his shoulders. Eric sat back on his knees as he unbuttoned the cuffs and removed his shirt. Leaning down he wrapped Tris' arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and lifted her from the bed and moved to the side until he was standing. He gently lowered her to the ground and turned her so her back was facing him. He pushed her hair to the side so he could gain access to the zipper that held the material against her fair skin. Once he slid it down, he pushed the lace down her shoulders and waist until the dress pooled at her feet. Tris began to slip off her shoes until Eric stopped her. "Leave them on." He whispered in her ear then proceeded to nibble on the soft cartilage which evoked a soft moan from the woman in his grasp. Tris stepped out of the puddle of fabric lying on the floor around her feet and gave Eric a seductive look over her shoulder as she crawled onto the bed and wiggled her perfectly shaped ass at him as an invitation. Eric proceeded to remove his pants and boxers and threw them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. Eric gave his thick, long, engorged member a few pumps as he approached Tris from behind. He placed one hand on her hip to steady her and slipped the fingers of his other hand between her folds, pleased with the wetness that had pooled there._

 _That was one of the many things Eric loved about Tris, she was always wet and ready for him whenever he wanted her. Even at a moment's notice. He had never met a woman like her before. There had been many, many times he would come stomping through their apartment door filled with unbearable tension from dealing with work issues. All he could think of was fucking Tris raw to relieve the stress. A sense of calmness would wash over him the moment he was engulfed in her deliciously warm, wet core. When Tris would see his mood, she would immediately go to the bedroom, undress and gladly took everything he had to give._

 _Eric returned his attention to the present moment. Tris moaned while Eric teased her by rubbing his cock between wet folds before he slowly pushed into her. He slid his hand around her throat and pulled her flush to him. Eric continued to thrust in and out of Tris at an achingly slow pace as tonight was about making love and not just fucking. The slow pace and Eric's caresses on her clit caused Tris' forthcoming orgasm to build to such an intensity that when it finally came she screamed Eric's name until her voice gave out and her body writhed with such intense pleasure that she collapsed onto the bed. The intensity of Tris' orgasm unexpectedly brought about Eric's own orgasm at the same time as her walls milked his already throbbing member. He exploded into her with such force that was both painful and pleasurable. Once he finally stopped cumming, all he could do was try not to crush her body as he slump over her._

 _End of Flashback_

At 11:30 Veronica and Tris began their ascent to the rooftop. Veronica was beaming with pride as she walked with Tris. Being Tris' closest relative in Dauntless, she had asked Veronica to escort her down the aisle and give her hand in marriage to Eric when she met him under the pergola. Veronica was beyond thrilled at Tris' request. Veronica had come to think of Tris as her own daughter. And to look at the two of them, it would be an easy assumption to make because of Veronica's very close resemblance to Tris' mother, Natalie. It also pleased Veronica when Tris agreed to wear her own wedding dress; it was a perfect fit for Tris' silhouette. The fabric was cream colored chiffon with a fitted bodice, capped sleeves and a V-neckline that showed just enough cleavage to tease Eric. The soft chiffon waves of the skirt ended just above Tris' knees. The waist was accented with a wide, black ribbon belt that tied into a bow in the back. Instead of a veil, Tris opted for a matching black ribbon tied around her head that cascaded along her long curls of blond hair.

At 11:40 they arrived at the door to the rooftop. Waiting for them was Christina with a simple bouquet of red tulips tied with a ribbon. Tris gasped when she saw the flowers as she was not expecting to carry any flowers. She hugged Christina and gave her a kiss on the cheek for her thoughtfulness.

"Don't thank me for the flowers, thank Max. He managed this and a few other surprises for you and Eric." Christina stated. A panicked look came across Tris' face at the mention of surprises.

"Don't worry Tris. I promise it's nothing extravagant. Just a few special touches for your special day. And, since my best friend decided to elope and not allow me to plan the 'perfect' wedding for her, the least she can do is make me the Maid of Honor."

Tris quirked an eyebrow at Christina's question, which was more or less a demand. After rolling her eyes at Veronica, she smiled and said "There is no one else I would want to fill the position."

Christina squealed and hugged Tris and seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a smaller bouquet of flowers for herself.

Veronica looked at her watch. "It's 11:45. It's time Tris. Are you ready to walk down the aisle and marry the man of your dreams?"

Tris' smile filled her entire face. "I've never been more ready in my life. I can't wait to become Mrs. Eric Coulter."

Christina gave Tris one final check making sure everything she looked perfect. "Tris, you look absolutely beautiful." She then turned around and opened the door.

When the door opened, music started to play and Christina began her walk down the aisle with a miniature version of Tris' bouquet in her arms. When Christina reached the pergola, Veronica stepped out first and extended her hand to Tris. When Tris appeared through the door, all of the guests turned their attention to her but all she could focus on was the man standing under the pergola with a beaming smile and a look of love in his eyes. As Veronica and Tris walked down the aisle towards Eric, Tris noticed Eric wiping away tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Eric had never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire life. Watching his radiant bride as she walked down the aisle towards him brought about the unexpected emotional response.

When Veronica and Tris reached the pergola, Veronica gave Tris a kiss on the cheek and proudly placed Tris' hand into Eric's. "You look absolutely beautiful." Eric whispered to Tris to which she shyly smiled. Tris turned and handed her bouquet to Christina and after taking Eric's other hand, they turned toward Max so he could begin the ceremony.

"Family and friends, we have gathered here this evening to witness this joyous occasion of joining Eric and Tris in marriage as husband and wife. I have opted to omit the part of any objections to their union because I don't want the ceremony interrupted due to Eric throwing someone into the chasm."

Eric and Tris along with the other wedding guests laughed at Max's witticism despite its truthfulness. Max spoke about the sanctity of marriage and its commitments as he continued with the ceremony during which neither Eric nor Tris took their eyes off one another. Finally Max arrived to the exchanging of the vows.

"Will you, Tris Prior, take Eric Coulter to be your lawfully wedded husband in well-being as well as ailment, in happiness as well as sadness and in harmony as well as the strife? Will you, Tris, promise to love, honor and be faithful to Eric for all the days of your life?"

"I will." Tris replied with a smile on her face.

"Will you, Eric Coulter, take Tris Prior to be your lawfully wedded wife in well-being as well as ailment, in happiness as well as sadness and in harmony as well as the strife? Will you, Eric, promise to love, honor and be faithful to Tris for all the days of your life?"

"I will." Eric replied with a matching smile on his face.

"We will now have the exchanging of rings." Max stated.

Tris leaned towards Max and whispered, "We don't have any rings."

"Yes, we do." Eric whispered to Tris. Tris gave him a questioning look as he reached his hand out towards the man standing next to him. It was then that Tris realized that Four was standing beside Eric and realized that he was Eric's best man. Four handed Eric two rings to which Eric handed to Max.

"Where did you get those?" Tris asked Eric.

"I bought the matching wedding rings with your engagement ring. I hadn't expected to need them so quickly."

Tris smiled at Eric's thoughtfulness and foresight. They briefly turned their attention back to Max as he continued with the ceremony before refocusing on each other. Max handed Tris' ring to Eric. "Please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed and pledge you my eternal love."

Eric took the ring from Max and placed it upon the third finger of her left hand. "Tris, with this ring, I thee wed and pledge you my love from now until the day I die. I love you." He then brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon her ring.

Max then handed Eric's ring to Tris. "Please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed and pledge you my eternal love."

Tris took the ring from Max and placed it upon Eric's third finger of his left hand and said "Eric, with this ring, I thee wed and pledge my love to you from now until the day I die. I love you too." She repeated Eric's earlier action and brought his hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon his ring.

Max stepped aside as Eric and Tris moved towards the café table. Upon it were three candles. One tapered on each side that were lit. In the middle was an unlit union candle. Eric and Tris each took one of the tapers and together they lit the union candle as the bright burning fire symbolized their love for one another and the start of their new life. After extinguishing each of their individual tapers, they walked back hand in hand to their original positions. Max resumed his place before them and began to finalize the ceremony.

"Family and friends, you have witnessed Eric and Tris pledge their love and devotion to each other through the exchanging of vows and rings. I am honored to now pronounce them as husband and wife. As they embark on their new life together, let no one asunder them. Eric, you may kiss your bride."

Before Max finished his sentence, Eric cupped Tris' face with his hands and crashed his lips to Tris. When Tris ran her tongue along Eric's lips, he happily opened his mouth and caressed her tongue with his as she wrapped one arm around his waist and threaded the other into his hair. Oblivious to time, they finally parted when Max cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention. Tris buried her face into Eric's chest and he buried his face into her hair in slight embarrassment at their unusual display of PDA. Max motioned for them to face their guests. "Family and friends, I am proud to present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Coulter." At the announcement, the crowd erupted into applause along with some whistles and cheers.

Christina handed Tris her bouquet and she and Eric walked hand in hand down the aisle as they snuggled into each other. They were followed by Christina and Four and then Veronica and Max. One by one, the guests approached the happy couple to extend their congratulations. First were Zeke and Shauna followed by Uriah and Marlene then Tori, Lynn, Will and finally Lauren. Once the newlyweds finally greeted their guest, Max had everyone gather back around the pergola. The lanterns emitted a soft glow over several flutes of champagne and a two-tier wedding cake. Eric and Tris smiled at the surprise that Max and Veronica had arranged for them. It was more than they had expected but they both agreed that it was the perfect ending to a beautiful ceremony. Veronica ushered the couple to the table where they held the knife together and cut a small piece of cake for each other. As they each picked up their piece, the crowd began to cheer for Eric to smash it against Tris' face.

As Eric raised the cake to Tris' mouth, he said "Trust me." Tris nodded as Eric gently placed the cake into her mouth. Eric released a small groan as Tris sucked the frosting from his fingers.

Again, the crowd cheered for Tris to smash the cake into Eric's face but as she raised the cake to his mouth she winked at him and gave Eric the same courtesy he gave her and gently fed him the cake. Tris released a moan of her own when Eric sucked the frosting from her fingers. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "That's just a preview of tonight." Tris blushed and knew all too well that he would deliver on his promise.

Veronica then passed around the flutes and once everyone had champagne, she made a toast to the happy couple. "Tris, I think of you as my own daughter and I cannot think of another man that is better suited to be your husband. Eric, I now consider you as a son. Welcome to the family. I know there is no one better than you to take care of my Tris. May your love continue to shine brightly as you embark on your new life together. Remember how happy both of you are at this very moment when you are faced with the many trials and tribulation of life and let it be your guide to each other. To Eric and Tris."

"To Eric and Tris" the guests replied as they raised their glasses in celebration and drank.

After the cake had been served and everyone was filling up on champagne, music began to play again. Veronica ushered Eric and Tris to aisle way and convinced them to have their first dance together as husband and wife. Reluctantly they agreed and Eric wrapped his arms around Tris' waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulders. They slowly danced in a small circle as they gazed into each other's eyes with occasional sweet kisses and smiles.

"I love you Mrs. Coulter" Eric whispered in Tris' ear to which she replied "I love you Mr. Coulter."

As the song was ending, Eric whispered "Ready to make a run for it and get started on the honeymoon?" as he grinded his hips against Tris'. With a mischievous grin on her face, Tris eagerly nodded yes. Eric turned Tris so her back was pressed against her chest. Eric whistled to get everyone's attention. "Veronica, Max, Christina, Four and all of our other friends. Tris and I would like to thank you for sharing this special moment in our life with us. We look forward to spending time with you soon but it's time for my wife and me to take our leave. Please feel free to stay and continue to celebrate."

Tris and Eric each gave Veronica and Max a hug and thanked them for their thoughtfulness with the flowers, music, cake and champagne. They both agreed that it made their wedding much more special.

When Tris and Eric finally made their way to the door, Tris called for all the girls to gather together. She turned away from them and threw her bouquet over her shoulder. When Tris turned around she laughed when she saw that Veronica had caught it. She made her way over to her stunned aunt and gave her a kiss and a wink as she nodded towards Max. For the first time since Tris had known Veronica, she blushed as red as a tomato at Tris' reference.

Tris made her way back to Eric and whispered in his ear. A huge grin came upon Eric's face and then he fell to his knees and began to run his fingers up Tris' leg until he felt what he was looking for. Tris raised her leg so Eric could remove the hidden garter. Eric motioned for all the guys to gather around and tossed it over his shoulder. Eric turned around when he heard Tris begin to laugh and noticed that it had landed in Max's hand. Eric walked to Max and shook his hand in congratulations for catching it. He nodded towards Victoria and gave Max a wink before he walked back to his bride.

With all the wedding traditions completed, Eric whisked Tris off her feet by throwing her over his shoulder. With a slap on her ass, he darted out the door and down stairs to their apartment to begin their honeymoon.


End file.
